TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type
TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type is a variant of the TMF/A-802 BuCUE featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV. It later made an appearance in various Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY sidestories. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the TMF/A-802 BuCUE used by "Desert Tiger", Andrew Waltfeld, it is strengthened for close combat with the addition of two head-mounted saber fangs and foreleg-mounted leg spikes. Unlike the normal BuCUE, BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type is equipped with a two-seater cockpit for a pilot and a gunner. It also has modified power and drive system, and complementing these modifications are changes to the materials used in certain parts of the unit. As a result, its output is improved by 17% and the maximum moving speed, when the treads are not used, is increased by 21%. These give it better maneuverability and close combat capability, but on the flipside, its balance is not as good as BuCUE's and makes controlling the unit difficult. Besides the saber fangs and leg spikes, the BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type also mounts the same back-mounted 13-tube missile pod as the normal BuCUE, which could be switched for the twin railgun. Although ZAFT was already studying beam weaponry at this time, this BuCUE variation does not feature any but its modified power system was designed to be capable of supporting beam sabers. The suit was originally a testbed for TMF/A-803 LaGOWE, with the two-seater cockpit and a power system ready for beam weapon being evidence of this, and not intended for combat deployment. It is stored in Gibraltar base when the TMF/A-803 LaGOWE is ready and later is passed to Kisato Yamabuki, who replaced the missile pod with manipulator arms for scavenging work. Armaments ;*Twin 450mm Railgun :One of two weapons that can be mounted on the turret on the suit's back, this two barrel railgun use electricity to accelerate the projectiles. The projectiles are fitted with plasma warheads that can destroy a Linear Tank with a single blow. Due to the BuCUE's quadruped design, it is able to fire the railgun steadily, without worry of recoil or kickback. ;*13-tube 400mm Missile Pod :The other weapon that can be mounted on the turret on the suit's back, since the turret is a rotary type, it can be fired in all directions. A sensor is installed at the tip of the warheads to automatically recognize and track enemy targets. ;*Leg Spike :A pair of spikes mounted on the foot of each forelegs. They increase the close combat capability of the unit. ;*Saber Fang :A pair of head-mounted fangs that were designed for close combat. However, due to usage and transport issues, it was not adopted by other BuCUE variants. History BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type was originally a testbed for LaGOWE, it was forcefully appropriated by Andrew Waltfeld due to its high performance. It was used by Waltfeld until he received his TMF/A-803 LaGOWE, the BuCUE Waltfeld Custom was then put into storage at Gibraltar base. The unit was later used by Serpent Tail's Elijah Kiel and Loretta Adja, upon the request of Martin DaCosta, to save Lowe Guele and his friend from a trap set up by Blue Cosmos terrorists. Afterward, the unit was acquired by the Junk Guild and the missile pod was replaced with manipulator arms for scavenging work. This version was piloted by Kisato Yamabuki, and stored on the ReHOME. Alongside others, she used the suit in space to assist Lowe Guele and his MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame in a battle against Rondo Gina Sahaku in his MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu. Kisato got assistance from the holographic George Glenn, but due to the fact that the BuCUE was poorly outfitted for space use, it was easily defeated, although Kisato was able to cause minor damage to the suit. Picture Gallery TMFA-802 - P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type.jpg|Color Lineart TMFA-802 - P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type - Emblem.jpg|Andrew Waltfeld's custom emblem on the shoulder of the mobile suit. Seed Astray R Episode 01 Junk Guild Assembly.jpg References TMFA-802 - P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type0.jpg|Profile P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type Lineart.jpg|Lineart & Profile External links *TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type on MAHQ.net